


The Devil You Know

by The_Nazarene



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, lizardman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nazarene/pseuds/The_Nazarene
Summary: Lost and alone in the Hole Central Department Store, Nikaido looks for a lifeline and finds exactly the person she needs.
Relationships: Nikaido/Kaiman (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning if you're only watching the anime or haven't finished the manga, but this story will contain ***MAJOR SPOILERS*** the series, particularly when it comes to the final third of the story. So consider yourself warned.
> 
> Anyway, this exists cause I just felt like it.

Something had gone terribly wrong. Nikaido ran through the darkened halls of Hole's Central Department Store, away from the shambling creatures that were in pursuit. Something had gone really, horribly, terribly, fucking wrong. She remembered the days before, going through Asu's training regimen. And she remembered growing the horns and the tail that marked her successes on the path to becoming a devil. She remembered a strong urge to make gyoza. Nothing odd there, though... why was it so intense and out of nowhere? And what the fuck was she wearing? She looked like a maid who baked inside a nuclear reactor. She cursed at herself. Asu had warned her about how difficult the training would be, but apparently he didn't think she would actually start becoming a devil. And he definitely didn't warn how about how impulsive devils are.

"What in the world was I doing? I made gyoza... and then obviously I came here. But where did the zombies come from? What the hell? Isn't it too early for Night of the Living Dead? Shit, did they take Asu and Risu?!" Nikaido felt the weight of the situation suddenly come crashing down on her. Her friends were gone. She was alone and mostly naked. "Fuck."

Clothes had to be number one. Nikaido had spent most of her life in Hole and the risk of tetanus was too real to risk to be running around like this. Fortunately, she found herself not far from a clothing store. Good thing the zombie apocalypse nightmare was happening in such a convenient place. Granted, it would be better to not be happening at all, but what are you going to do? She took stock of current events as she tried squeezing into what clothes she could find (why did nothing fit the way it was supposed to?). The Cross-Eyes' leader had come to Hole. He was planning... something? He'd killed a lot of magic users before coming here but what his endgame was made no sense. Nikaido's devil tail suddenly tore through the underwear and pants she'd just put on, leaving them in tatters. She made a mental note that her devil side wasn't a fan of modesty.

Everything had become a disaster. She was alone in the midst of a crisis the likes of which no one could have imagined. Whatever force was behind this had taken Asu and Risu with his Curse powers at their max. It seemed almost unstoppable. No matter how much stronger her training had made her, the chances of survival were rapidly diminishing. Should she risk using her Black Box? Turn back time and going into the department store? Her memory of the hours before this were too fuzzy to think of an appropriate point to rewind to. Plus, there was no guarantee that either of her allies were dead so there was still a chance to just save them. Best to just press on, but it was so weird being alone. Nikaido sighed. She couldn't stop missing Kaiman. They'd been inseparable for years, but he'd abandoned her out of some misguided sense of trying to protect her. And then he'd outright vanished, replaced only by the horror that the Kaiman she knew wasn't real. He was Ai. And he was Aikawa. It didn't make sense. None of this made sense. And now not only had she lost her best friend and her companions, she was starting to lose herself to the base impulses that the devil inside her kept insisting on pursuing. What she wouldn't give to have Kaiman here right now. She'd make him a pile of shiso gyoza and let him brainstorm some simple (yet perfect) plan to deal with the situation.

As Nikaido kept trying to process her current dilemma, movement out of the corner of her eye put her on guard. But this was no zombie, it looked like... a tail? Somehow, things were getting even weirder. What's a devil doing here in a dilapidated mall in Hole? Why was this the weirdest part of the current chain of events? She pushed that thought aside and chased after it. It somehow always stayed just out of reach and she only could catch glimpses of it as the tail just disappeared behind the next corner. What the hell is going on? Nikaido's years of living on her own in Hole told her she was probably walking into a trap, but something kept pushing her forward until... she rounded a corner and ran straight into a ghost.

Kaiman was sprawled on the floor before her. Things felt... off? But it was him as she remembered him. He looked slightly confused, but when he locked eyes with her recognition spread across his face and his reptilian features worked themselves into what passed for his sheepish grin.

"Yo! Nikaido!"

The woman couldn't help but smile herself. It was like her prayers had been answered. At the point where everything had been at its darkest, the universe had blessed her with the one person she knew she could always count on. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran, arms outstretched towards her friend... but then something clicked in her mind. "You know this is weird right? Kaiman's curse was broken. He's Aikawa. And the Cross-Eyes Boss. You've confirmed this yourself. The Kaiman you knew never really existed. And look at him. His spines are cut? When did Kaiman ever try cutting his head spines? He preferred complaining about how annoying they were rather than try and manage them. This cannot be him." Nikaido's internal monologue seemed to last forever, but when she was done talking to herself she knew that this couldn't be Kaiman. So she headbutted him. As he protested, she punched him. She kicked and swung and punched and tried to convince herself that the entity before her could not be anything more than an illusion sent to distract her. And at worst, this was her going mad. Was that worse? Who even knew at this point, madness seemed to be the law of the land.

"Nikaido what the fuck is wrong with you!" The Kaiman had eventually raised his arms to defend himself from her onslaught.

"You're not Kaiman!" She screamed back at him her voice cracking with emotion. "You aren't you, you're not supposed to exist! I've seen you die and go back to what you used to be!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Kaiman stood back up, towering over her. "The last thing I remember is getting beat the hell up by the heart mask guy and his partner, and now I'm waking up inside..." he looked around at his surroundings. "Is this the department store? How did we get here so fast after Night of the Living Dead?"

None of this made sense. This Kaiman didn't seem to know anything past their first fight with En's cleaners. That wouldn't be too weird, since Kaiman had been decapitated during that fight (how was that not weird, he'd died and grown a new head). The cut spines... wasn't that what Kaiman had done with his old head in the formaldehyde? What the hell was going on? But while Nikaido's mind tried working through ways to process what was happening, the devilish voice in her mind crept back in. And it had some very strong opinions on what to do next.

The devil voice said, "You know what? This is really weird, but you've got exactly what you wanted. You've got your friend back. And you know what you always wanted to do with your friend? You wanted to fuck him. You thought about it a lot, like how it would be you kissed someone with lizard lips and teeth. Well now's your chance. You'll either be dead or so far into the devil transformation it won't matter. Let's do it, let's fuck Kaiman. Let's finally see if his face is the only thing that's reptilian." The devil made a really strong case. When else would this be a possibility? They could both be dead in a few hours. She was going to fuck him. Hard.

Kaiman was babbling about something when Nikaido felt her face force itself into a smile. Her mind almost snapped as the devil's instinct overtook her and she pressed her lips against his. His teeth cut into her tongue and lips, but that didn't matter, she was never shy about spilling blood. "Kaiman!" Even in her own head, the cheerfulness of her voice chilled her. "You know it's really easy for any of us to die right? Since we're in some kind of hell, why don't we have some fun before something ends us? I've always wanted make love to you, you know? Like, fuck? Can we?"

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about? Nikaido, snap out of it!"

"Nope, not snapping out. But I will snap in! Yoisho!" With that the maddened half-devil reached down and with deft movements unfastened the reptilian's pants and withdrew his cock. Deep down, Nikaido found herself disappointed that it was only human. But shit, it was big. "Come on, you're really not fighting back all that hard. So that means you wanted this right?" She squeezed his member as it began to slowly harden in her grip. "I know I've wanted this. I sorta wanted to see your real face first but turns out I prefer you as you are. Your real face isn't as interesting. Isn't that funny?" She squeezed even harder and began pumping the shaft, enjoying the confused expression on Kaiman's face. He clearly wasn't sure if he should be enjoying this or trying to fight back.

Nikaido tried kissing him again, and while the lizardman was a little more receptive it was still too awkward navigating his animalistic anatomy. That was fine, because she was more eager than anything. With a quick movement, she repositioned herself so she was face to face with Kaiman's cock and began greedily sucking on it. The reaction was immediate and deeply satisfying to her, as Kaiman was taken aback by the sensations he was experiencing. Nikaido always expected that he was at best inexperienced and at worst a total virgin, but right now that knowledge pushed her to new heights. No way she would have been able to take a cock this deep in her throat. So that was a positive in regards to all of Asu's training. She was amazed that her brain was able to compartmentalize all this at once in this situation. Her thoughts were interrupted by a twitching in her mouth, followed by bitter tasting cum spurting onto her tongue. "He really does eat too much shiso," she thought before it was replaced by a different idea.

"You need him in your cunt."

"You're goddamn right," Nikaido yelled. She stood up and removed the clothes she'd just used to cover herself mere moments ago and lowered herself onto Kaiman's cock. She wasn't sure if he was enjoying this, but if he wasn't he'd definitely have said something by now. It occurred to her briefly that this was probably the first time Kaiman had ever had sex, so this might be a bit of an intense experience for him. But oh well. He can still say something if he wants to stop. She ignored his confused murmuring as she impaled herself on his hardness. He was the strongest person she knew, besides herself. If he didn't want this, he'd definitely push her off. He's doing so well for his first time. Did she say that out loud? Doesn't matter, it was just the two of them and the dead in this building. He ground her pussy onto him, enjoying the fullness of him inside her. Fuck, this felt amazing. Kaiman was so lucky having such mind bending sex for his first time. How old was he? Wow, long time to still be a virgin. Eh who cares, he's fine. He was so fine, in fact, that Nikaido had the idea that he might enjoy some ass play. Almost on its own, her devil tail worked its way between the lizardman's legs and into his ass. It he still fine? He's probably fine. Anuses lube themselves with sweat anyway. If she'd been paying attention to her partner she would have seen that this was definitely not fine.

Nikaido was used to her face being locked into an expression of joy, but she was vaguely aware that at this time that joy was also mixed with unbridled, horny pleasure. Who knows how long she rode Kaiman, within her mutating mind, time didn't mean much of anything. It could have been hours or it could have been minutes, but when she felt her partner tense up inside her and unleash the warmth of his cum into her it peaked. She came hard on his dick, shuddering and screaming out in pleasure. It left her heady and trying to remove his still stiff erection from her made her twitch from the sensitivity. God fucking dammit. But from there the impossible confidence of moments ago faded into guilt. The knowledge that she may have taken advantage of a friend. Used him. Kaiman was shaking on the ground before her, confused.

"Oi... Nikaido... what was...? What's happened to you?"

She stood up and started cleaning herself off and redressing. Unfortunately, the pants were completely ruined. Fuck. At least she had a somewhat long coat so it wouldn't be quite that bad. She didn't know how to explain everything to Kaiman, especially after all that. But then with a bit of luck, she was stuck with inspiration. Somehow, one gyoza bento had survived the gorefest and arrived in this room. Weird, but things had certainly been weirder than this. She picked up the box and shoved it toward the confused lizardman.

"There's no time to explain everything all at once, but we're in the Hole Department Store. These are for you. You eat while I explain, cause there's a lot of ground to cover." As she started talking, Nikaido felt Kaiman's cum leak out of her pussy and down her leg. The devil inside started up a continuous monologue about how great it would be to have another ride. It took a great deal of willpower to repress that voice. It pretty much took a promise with her id that they'd fuck Kaiman senseless when this was all over.

This whole experience sure was interesting. Augh but wait, the tetanus. Dammit.


End file.
